1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart ball dispenser and more particularly pertains to storing a large number of golf balls in a dispenser mounted to a golf cart for easy access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers and dispensers for golf balls of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers and dispensers for golf balls of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and/or supporting and/or containing and/or dispensing objects such as balls through any one of a number of devices designed for a particular purpose are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objects such as balls through any one of a number objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,086 a golf cart ball dispensing handle construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,446 discloses a golf ball dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,154 discloses a golf ball holder dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,750 discloses the design of a golf ball dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,921 discloses the design of a golf ball dispenser.
In this respect, the golf cart ball dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a large number of golf balls in a dispenser mounted to a golf cart for easy access.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf cart ball dispenser which can be used for storing a large number of golf balls in a dispenser mounted to a golf cart for easy access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.